<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zombies, Pizza, and Cheeks- (Mingi X Chubby Reader) by Kittenwhoeatsramen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526420">Zombies, Pizza, and Cheeks- (Mingi X Chubby Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2'>Kittenwhoeatsramen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez X Chubby Reader [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Reader, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mingi are on a date in a Haloween Carnival. Will you survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Mingi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez X Chubby Reader [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zombies, Pizza, and Cheeks- (Mingi X Chubby Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM BACK! I was going to post this in Halloween but I forgot. Oh well. Better late than never!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi’s ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the field. Mingi and I, along with Wooyoung, San, Hongjoong, Yunho, Seonghwa, Jungho, and Yeosang decided to go to the Halloween carnival. Now, we all enjoy a good carnival, but the night-time carnival was a lot more fun because this means we had to run away from random zombies. Hongjoong was holding onto Seonghwa for dear life, San never let go of Wooyoung’s hand, Jungho was being Yeosang’s bodyguard, Mingi was practically choking me with his arms, and Yunho was dying of laughter while holding cotton candy in one hand. <br/>	Mingi is basically a child living in the body of a giant. He’s shaking in his boots while me, being a five-foot chubby girl, am basically dragging him across the field. <br/>	“Y/N!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE!!!” He screamed in my ear as if his life depended on it. I do find it cute that he really thinks that the zombies are real, but I really wished that he’d run on his own instead of using me as a tow truck. At one point, a zombie went to grab me and Mingi screamed, finally let me go and ran away. Gee...thanks, babe. <br/> 	“Mingi-ah, you’re really going to let your cute girlfriend alone with the zombies?” Yunho jokingly scolded his pillar friend. <br/>	As if he finally assessed the situation, he grabbed my hand and towed me away from the crowd of zombies while screaming. Despite feeling like my arms were going to pop off and my stubby legs   almost giving out, I was laughing hysterically. After running for about 5 minutes, Mingi finally stopped for us to catch our breath. <br/>	“See? I can protect you. I’m a fearless knight.” He declared between pants while motioning his hand towards his chest. <br/>	Normally, a person would be annoyed and call on his BS, but I just laughed. “Oh, my hero! How could I have ever survived with all those zombies?” I said as I did a dramatic pose before snuggling close to his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. <br/>	Not only were we far from the crowd of zombies, but we also lost the members of the group; however, instead of trying to go back to them, we decided to grab a bite at one of the kiosks nearby. We started to eat a few slices of pizza when I noticed a couple of girls were pointing at me and even laughing at me. They were even making these motions of someone being inflated like a balloon while also making googly eyes towards Mingi. Oh hell no. Upon seeing this, I immediately pulled Mingi towards me and kissed him, not giving a damn about him having greasy lips from the pizza. I looked over at the girls and I would’ve died laughing if I wasn’t so annoyed. They all had disgusted looks upon their faces before turning away to look for their next prey. <br/>	After they turned away, I pulled away from my kiss with Mingi. His eyes were widened with confusion but he kept chewing the pizza that was still in his mouth. As he was finishing his slice, I was still thinking about what had just happened, and how people around us wouldn’t stop making fun of us. Of course, no one in the group makes fun of us. In fact, they treat me like I’m a part of the family. But there are countless people who make fun of us because he’s with me and I don’t like that…he doesn’t deserve to be made fun of. He deserves better. <br/>	I guess he noticed that I was starting to feel a bit down because he grabbed my hand in a heartbeat. “Hey…is everything okay?” He looked at me with concern. I considered lying to him, but he knows when something’s up so I decided to tell him about what happened...including my insecurities. At first, his eyes grew big and his eyebrows scrunched in annoyance, but all that was soon replaced and with a gentle glow in his eyes he pulled me into an embrace before cupping my face in-between his hands, forcing me to look straight into his dark brown orbs. <br/>	“Listen, I’m with you because I love YOU—no one else. I don’t want to be with anyone other than YOU, and I don’t regret a single moment being with YOU.” He spoke each word with such tenderness that I was so close to tears. <br/>	“How can I not love someone so beautiful, so amazing, and so cute?” With that last part, he started to poke my cheeks as a means to make me smile—which worked by earning a giggle from me. “You have no idea how much it means to me knowing that I get to be with someone I can truly be myself with and not because I’m ‘hot’ nor because I’m an idol. You love me just the way I am, and I love you just the way you are.” With that, we both leaned in for a kiss…that is before we heard a “DON’T KISS IN FRONT OF ME GUYS, I DON'T WANT TO PUKE” from Wooyoung.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>